one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkeye Vs Hawkeye
Fullmetal Alchemist Vs Marvel Comics! Who really deserves the title of the Eye of the Hawk? Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Queue Laws Of Alchemy, 0:00-0:51) Roy Mustang is sitting in his office in central city filling out paperwork. He’s reading papers and putting them aside rather quickly, but does a double take on one. After reading it closely, he picks up the phone and dials. Roy: Lieutenant? Riza: (over the phone): Yes Colonel? Roy: Do you have a relative who prefers to use a bow? Riza: No sir Roy: Judging from these posters, there’s an archer going around Amestris calling himself Hawkeye. The Elrics and some others have sent in reports that he’s helping civilians, but other reports say he’s operating as a vigilante. Riza: Yes sir Roy: Central has put out an arrest warrant for him. I’ve got my doubts about it, but I want you to be the one to catch him. The sooner the better; I don’t want anyone coming after you by mistake. Riza: Yes sir Roy: ... where are you? The scene switches to an overhead shot of a tower in central city. Riza: In the bell tower, sir. Clint Barton is shown running across some building rooftops Riza: About 500 meters from his location. I have a clear line of sight. The scene switches to Riza, crouched with a sniper rifle, in the bell tower. Roy: (over the phone) Impressive, it’s almost like you can read my mind. But make sure to take him alive; I don’t think he’s the enemy. Riza: (Focusing her sight and preparing to pull the trigger) Yes sir. Back on the roofs, Barton stops, sensing something is wrong. He readies his bow and loads an arrow. The two are still in almost total silence as the tension mounts. Announcer: LET VICTORY LIE IN YOUR LINE OF SIGHT! READY! The sun reflects off of Riza’s sniper rifle, causing faint glare. Barton immediately turns around and points his arrow at her location. FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? FMA Hawkeye Marvel Hawkeye Draw 60 (Queue Howling Commandos Montage, 1:14-1:50) Two shots, one arrow, and one bullet, fire simultaneously. The arrow, which is tipped with adamantium collides with the bullet and both fall out of the air. Riza fires three more shots, which Barton dodges in a series of backflips, and he fires a tear gas arrow up into the bell tower. Covering her face and putting away her sniper rifle, Riza leaps out of the window and begins to scale down the building, leaving the rest of her equipment behind. This unfortunately puts her out of her cover, and well into Barton’s view. 50 Barton: Triple Arrow! Barton fires three arrows at Riza, who destroys them with her two pistols while on the edge of the building. She jumps off and lands on another rooftop, at the same level as Barton. The two slowly advance towards each other, shooting each other rapidly. Every arrow is destroyed by a bullet, but every bullet is knocked off course by an arrow. 40 When they reach each other, Riza tries to shoot Barton’s foot, but he jumps and kicks her in the face. After smacking her two more times with his bow, he leans on it and knocks Riza away with both legs. She recovers and shoots at Barton’s face, and he barely manages to duck under the bullet in slow-motion. When he recovers, he notices Riza running for cover. Barton: Not today, sweetheart 33 His quiver rotates, and he draws a white-tipped arrow from it and shoots it in her direction. It explodes, gluing her to a nearby wall. As he readies an exploding arrow, Riza rips out of her military jacket and shoots at Barton’s arrow. The two collide between them, causing an explosion, during which Riza takes cover behind a vent. 24 (Queue United We Stand, Divide We Fall, 0:11-0:20) Barton looks back up at the clock tower, and shoots a grappling arrow towards it. After riding up to the top, he spots Riza with his new height advantage. 22 The two exchange shots, but are unable to hit the other before they duck back into cover. Riza then loads one last sniper bullet into her rifle, and leaps out from beneath her cover. Hawkeye dodges, but the bullet sales into the tower and strikes the bell, creating a massive ring that subdues Barton. Riza runs into the tower’s lower levels and begins scaling the steps. 13 (Queue The Avengers Theme, 1:13-1:25) Barton recovers from the shock, but can still only really hear a ringing in his ears. Riza approaches him from behind and locks him in a hold, which he barely brakes out of. 10 The two grapple in hand to hand combat, but a superior Barton kicks Riza back, jumps backwards out of the tower window, and readies an explosive arrow. He fires it at the wall behind Riza, causing a big explosion. K.O!!! (Stop Music) Riza’s unconscious body flies out of the tower, but Hawkeye shoots a net arrow to catch her before she hits the ground. Barton: Sorry, I’m married. Can’t blame you for wanting me, though. Barton then grapples away. Outro (Queue Hawkeye's Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CLINT BARTON!!! Misc. * For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here * The music used in this battle is Akira Senju's "Laws of Alchemy", Alan Silvestri's "Howling Commandos Montage", Two Steps From Hell's "United We Stand, Divide We Fall", Alan Silvestri's "The Avengers Theme" and Hideyuki Fukasawa's "Theme of Hawkeye" Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:One Minute Melees with Music